


forgiven agape

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Inspired by all the WoL sineater stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: Agape I - carries its knowledge of astromancy, uses the old card buff system to power up Agape B. Scatters AOEs around the arena and picks a random player to stun. Has to be esuna'd as it will spawn AOE under them.Agape B - telegraphed line charges, hard-hitting conal tankbusters. Adjusts which it uses according to buff it has. Crit/Speed makes charges more likely, Damage makes tankbusters more likely.After killing Agape B, Agape I will come down from its throne and revive it and proceed to ride it. All mechanics are faster now, in addition to 2 middle platform breaks that the party has to escape by hiding on the outer ring. Agape I can be knocked off by using a duty action, only usable by ranged DPS. Normal can be done without doing so, Savage not. Don't have a ranger? You're fuckt.When separated, both parts get a buff; Unending agape if they are close together, bugging up their defense and health, and Separation Anxiety if they are far apart, lovering damage. Parties are encouraged to keep them as far apart as possible, the buff stacks per 10 malms each.If one part is killed, the other enters enrage; B will do continuous tankbusters that get stronger with each attack, I will do raidwides that similarly get stronger each time.A different cutscene plays depending on which part is killed last.





	forgiven agape

You step into the arena. The ascend up Mt Gulg has been treacherous already, Vaulthry throwing everything he could at you from his safe spot up in heavens.

And yet you know you still have a ways until you reach him. The golden throne perched on the other side of the arena looks majestic, but it's nowhere big enough to be able to hold Vaulthry himself.

The arena, circular in nature, is surrounded by a trench of liquid light, shimmering and sparkling as its surface reflects the light from overhead. You wonder how long you would last were you to fall in such a thing.

You push the thought from your mind lest you somehow bring it upon yourself. There is another, much thinner ledge encircling the trench; it might be good to hide upon in case of the middle platform falling to pieces. You stow away the knowledge, attention pulled forward.

Your companions draw their weapons when a figure steps forth from behind the throne.

For but a split second, you think it's one of the adventurous villagers who had somehow made their way up here in hopes of aiding you, but then you blink. The figure unfurls endlessly-stretching wings, one pair, two pairs, three pairs of wings fluttering uselessly, its feet still firmly planted on the ground.

Your warrior throws themselves at the sin eater, axe swinging in a wide arch and cutting clean through two pairs of the wings. The creature makes no sound even as the rest of its wings spread as wide as they can. Your archer and red mage are raining terror on it by then, expertly missing the warrior.

You grip your staff, eyes glued to the warrior and words of soothe itching at your lips.

You needn't use them, however; the sin eater falls not a moment later in a pile of light and burning ichor.

You make to keep going, walk around the throne, but the sin eater starts glowing, the sound of chimes filling the still air as it rises up again, new wings sprouting in place of lost ones.

Your warrior is ready to throw themselves at it again, but they don't make it one step before the platform rumbles and you stumble, digging your staff into the pristine floor to keep your footing.

There is an enormous roar that reverberates through your ears, through your entire being.

From the trench rises a creature, maw twice big enough to swallow you whole, claws tearing into the edge of the arena. Its fur shimmers, changing color every time you blink and somehow completely white at the same time.

A giant feline monster, not unlike the one Vaulthry kept as a pet, and it takes the other one in its maw with the greatest of care, slitted eyes glued to you as it deposits the other one onto the throne.

You are hit by a sudden thought, just like all the other times, your fingers whitening around the grip on your staff. Agape. Forgiven Agape.

And then it turns to you.

Milky spittle falls from its maw, teeth bared as it lowers itself towards the ground, ready to pounce.

"The other one!" your samurai shouts, halfway through rushing towards your warrior and paladin, who had stationed himself front and center, ready to do her job.

Your eyes flick towards the throne to see the small sin eater holding something eerily similar to your dear friend's planisphere, sparkling, shimmering stars rotating around the center.

It catches a card in its other hand and flicks it up; the feline roars again.

When it pounces forward, paw landing heavy on the paladin's shield, you know the fight has started.

**Author's Note:**

> Agape I - carries its knowledge of astromancy, uses the old card buff system to power up Agape B. Scatters AOEs around the arena and picks a random player to stun. Has to be esuna'd as it will spawn AOE under them.  
> Agape B - telegraphed line charges, hard-hitting conal tankbusters. Adjusts which it uses according to buff it has. Crit/Speed makes charges more likely, Damage makes tankbusters more likely.
> 
> After killing Agape B, Agape I will come down from its throne and revive it and proceed to ride it. All mechanics are faster now, in addition to 2 middle platform breaks that the party has to escape by hiding on the outer ring. Agape I can be knocked off by using a duty action, only usable by ranged DPS. Normal can be done without doing so, Savage not. Don't have a ranger? You're fuckt.
> 
> When separated, both parts get a buff; Unending agape if they are close together, bugging up their defense and health, and Separation Anxiety if they are far apart, lovering damage. Parties are encouraged to keep them as far apart as possible, the buff stacks per 10 malms each.
> 
> If one part is killed, the other enters enrage; B will do continuous tankbusters that get stronger with each attack, I will do raidwides that similarly get stronger each time.
> 
> A different cutscene plays depending on which part is killed last.


End file.
